


Innocent

by DescendantQueen



Series: Completed Works [37]
Category: Kaitou Saint Tail
Genre: Character Study, Flash Fic, Forced Eye Contact, Gen, Kidnapped Mimori Seira, Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28845582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DescendantQueen/pseuds/DescendantQueen
Summary: Rosemary kidnaps Seira so she could study the girl.
Series: Completed Works [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897573





	Innocent

Seira didn't know what to expect when the woman had grabbed her. 

She definitely didn't expect the woman to take her back to her shop. "Please. Let me go." Seira squirmed and buckled against the woman but the woman held onto the girl's shoulders tightly as she didn't want to release the girl yet. 

"Calm down. I'm not going to hurt you." The woman spoke as she forced Seira into a chair and she tied her in place. Seira still struggled against her for obvious reasons and Rosemary didn't blame her. 

In all was said and done, it only took Rosemary three minutes to bound her captive to the chair and while she didn't like it, it kept the child from running away. Seira opened her mouth and Rosemary took the chance to place a gag in the girl's mouth as she tied it around her mouth. It was only then Seira allowed herself to act like a child. Gone was the mature fourteen-year-old. She had tears in her big, bright eyes and it made Rosemary turn away as she couldn't bear to look at the girl when she was so obviously so upset. _This is what I grabbed her for._ Rosemary reminded herself as she looked at the girl. 

It was the frightened look in her gaze that alerted Rosemary that even though she was Saint Tail's little helper, she was a very innocent child. Helping people was what she enjoyed doing the most, even if it meant that one day, the danger would be presented to her. Rosemary found that the girl was obviously so very lucky to not get kidnapped until now but seeing that the girl was a nun-in-training, Rosemary figured that the girl was just that pure in soul. 

Seira was looking away from her and Rosemary felt a little annoyed at that and so, she decided to fix it. She cupped Seira's chin and she forced the girl to look at her as her eyes widened, causing whimpers and tears to spill from her being. Rosemary studied her bright, purple eyes that were now full of fear. Rosemary's eyes then widened. _She's so pure in soul and heart._ Rosemary gathered from the brightness in her eyes, even if the girl was crying. 

Rosemary couldn't believe how pure the girl was at her age. _At her age, I was already a criminal._ Rosemary thought as she turned Seira's face in different ways to inspect the girl. "You're so pure." The woman told Seira and the girl looked at her with shock in her eyes. "There's no sort of hatred in your soul." Rosemary couldn't believe that the girl was just _that_ pure but now, she had the evidence when she looked into her soul. Sure, the girl was lonely because of lack of parents but other than that, she didn't or rather, _couldn't_ hold resentment towards the ones that did have parents. 

That's why Rosemary wondered how she did it. 

She wondered how the fuck did the girl ever not hold resentment for her classmates for having at least a mother. 

_This poor child doesn't even know the love of parents and yet, she's the most nicest and gentle person I've ever met._ Rosemary thought as it confused it as to how nice Seira was. 

At first, Rosemary thought that it was a façade because no one could ever be _that_ nice. 

But the more she studied the girl, the more she realized that the girl wasn't faking.

Rosemary had learned that Seira _couldn't_ fake anything. She was honest, nice, and _too_ innocent. 

That was the one thing that had alerted Rosemary of the girl's true personality.

Her innocence. 

Rosemary sighed as she patted the girl on her head. "Stay the way you are, kid." She told Seira, making the girl look up at her in shock. 

Rosemary knew that the girl was confused as she released the girl from her bonds. Seira gave Rosemary one final look and she ran off, scared that Rosemary was going to follow her. Rosemary smiled softly as she sat down in the chair to relax. _That girl will do great things in the world._ Rosemary thought as she continued to smile to herself.

She had gotten what she wanted from the girl and she couldn't have been more pleased with the results. 


End file.
